Especially For You
by Shiori Ayuko
Summary: Midst the dire preparations for an upcoming concert, Miku is able to find peace and love for, perhaps, from the boy she barely talks to, except for when they sing just any other duets. Based on a profound song I just recently heard and became a fan of.


**WHOO, VOCALOID fan coming through! (Also a KaitoXMiku fan XD)**

**I was bored so I came up with this after being inspired by a song called Especially For**** You.**

**I'm sure you can find the song on Youtube and I thought it was pretty heartfelt so I wrote this~**

**DISCLAIMER: of course I don't own the VOCALOIDs.**

* * *

More time is all I'm asking for.

The news of another concert to prepare for was announced way too late. We only have two days to choose our songs, set up, and rehearse. The concert producers are constantly nagging us to sing well and it's driving us, VOCALOIDs insane. _Those little money pigs_. And they barely talk to us, leaving everything to whomever else in charge, I feel kind of sorry for them. Staying in pace with the others can be a migraine, and there's a tight schedule to deal with as there was little to no time at all to catch a breath or maybe even grab a bite.

About the song choices. With all the chaos and confusion going onstage and back, I can't even decide on which songs to choose. Dazed, I squint my eyes from the bright stage lights just to make out the tiny characters on the paper. There's too many songs I can't even read some of them! I wanted to cry, to be honest. I didn't want to but I was tempted, until the Kagamine twins rushed to my side after they finished dancing to Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder.

"Rin,"I say as I hand the paper to her.

"We'll choose for you, how's that?" Rin asks panting with her brother beside her and I agree. I trusted they will choose the ones I love to sing.

"Okay. The producers and the fans want duet songs too, so please." and I walked off to find a quiet place. I can't take it standing here- it's way too loud. Arguments any which way, technical difficulties accompanied with blinding lights that flickered everywhere, hurting my vision, and the loud music pounded against my ears, clouding anything else I hear. And then I reach back stage- it was worse. Too much people walking from all directions, yelling to those who are several yards away. I almost felt claustrophobic, having to swim and squeeze through most of them.

After several minutes of wandering about the labyrinthine hallways, the less people there were. I found peace in an empty dead end and I leaned my back against the wall. Hence after finally relaxing, I slid down to hug my knees and sat there for several moments, half asleep. I almost fell asleep until I heard a footsteps in the entry I sat alongside to.

The whitewashed door beside me opens and outcomes Kaito. His hair and scarf as blue as ever against the white light on the pristine ceiling. He only noticed me after the door hit my knee and elbow. Despite my glum appearance, Kaito dons a calm smile as he got down on one knee to talk.

"How'd you get here?" he asks lightheartedly as he struggles to find my eyes beneath my teal bangs. I didn't want to answer nor did I want to talk to anyone. Regardless, he seems to care about my condition so far, so I started mumbling softly, just enough for him to hear.

"Help me, Kaito," I uttered through my slightly parted lips. Kaito took the hint of me not feeling very well, though I may admit I'm not sick; I'm just severely fatigued. In a glance, within my long fringes, I can see a worried expression on his face as he hesitantly reaches out to touch my shoulder. Kaito rocks me gently, his warm hand lightly gripping on my arm. "Are you okay? "

Weary, I tilt my head up to look at him, revealing my tasteless and messy visage. Seeing this, the azure-haired boy in front of me cups my face, sheer tenderness and startle in his cobalt eyes. Kaito lightly shifts the muddled strands of hair from my eyes, a hint of affection in the way his finger cascades from my forehead, then soothingly tracing the round of my soft cheek.

"Please tell me, is there something I can do?" he pleads to me in a breath.

I lean against his colorless palm, taking in the warmth it's producing against my wintry cheek, realizing only now for how long I stood beside the air conditioners from backstage. "Just help me get through these few days before the concert."

"Hey," Kaito calls softly as he lifts my chin, "It'll be over very soon. It's just tomorrow left." After saying so, he smiles reassuringly once more.

Still holding a blank expression, I ask him, "How are you so calm when everyone else, even Luka, is obviously struggling to catch up with the tight schedule?"

Kaito scoffs to his shoulder, "'Cause I only need to sing two songs. I know my queue, rehearsed, and I'm already all set," I pout, jealous at how early he finishes at every concert preparations and how much free time he has. _How Lucky_. He reverts back to his tender behavior," But I know the feeling of writhing in exhaustion, just trying to make ends meet."

_Of course you do. _But Kaito continued, "I felt it the most when I found out I was in danger of deletion. I'm sure you remember that." I exhale through my nose as I remember very well his reaction when he was told so. Desperate in not wanting to lose anyone, I wanted to help him. And so I sang a little of Dear You in hopes he will sing an answer- a song in response. And he did soon after just a day or two from what I can recall. He called it his Ice Cream Song. Much to what I expected, his haunting fate of deletion was removed from the picture and his software started selling like heck. He ran to me in open arms and pulled me to an embrace while a faint _thank you_ can be heard from his subtle speech. I must confess that I blushed as I froze then gladly accepting his cuddle. _This_ I wasn't expecting.

Back to my situation, Kaito stands and reaches for my hand. "Come, I want to show you something." I take his hand and he tows me upward so I can get back on my feet. He opens the door next to us, right where he just came from and he escorts me into the dark room.

A flip from a switch, my eyes widen and I gasp as the bright lights expose an immaculate recording studio! A control room with a mixing console containing thousands of buttons I just want to touch, a multitrack recorder sat on the table next to it. Loud speakers with their shiny, round hearts, ready to pound with a song as they clung to the corners of the room while a digital workstation was waiting to be put to use as it sat across from where the mixing console rested. Through the window, on the coated wood flooring, there sat a glossy grand piano, a complete drum set, and a silver microphone. Kaito stands beside me as I take my surroundings. "I found this room when I was wandering around. Everything's surprisingly new and untouched even though the owner of this building told me this room has, already, been a few months old."

And I take that this became his favorite place to relax after finishing his time of rehearsal. Speaking of which..

"Um, Kaito," I say as I watch him relax on the only office chair in this room and he spins to my direction. "Yes?"

I step closer to him, "You only told me one of the songs you were going to sing, which is Ashes to Ashes. What was the other one?" He smiles sweetly and didn't answer but he pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it to me. Unfolding it, it was a music sheet with neat and steady notes.

"It's a… duet," I say briefly examining the lyrics. Kaito stands and approaches me to say, "It's a song I wrote for you."

The azure-haired boy began humming the tune of the song and then softly sang the first verse slowly, guiding me into the melody.

**_Mitsumeteiru no kono sora no negaiboshi_**

(I'm watching the wishing star in the sky _I know it won't come true)_

Kaito looks at me as an indication it is my turn to sing. And I nod as I take a deep breath, deadly focused on the lyrics.

**_Kanawanai no ni namida dake nagareru_**

_(But I just can't stop the tears falling)_

There was silence between us. But it wasn't awkward nor was it uncomfortable- I liked it. Kaito grins and takes my free hand as we pause and take another deep breath, opening the chorus as we promise each other to sing with passion this time. Inspecting the notes carefully, we sang.

**_Tooi sora kara kimi wo miteta_**

**_Todokanakute mo tsutaetai yo kimi e to_**

_(From the far-away sky, I was watching you_

_Even if I can't share how I feel with you I want to tell you)_

**_Nee, naite ita ne?_**

**_Sore na no ni waratteta ne_**

_(I knew you were crying_

_Even so, you were smiling)_

**_Kizukanai no ni_**

**_Fureru te wa yasashikute_**

_(You didn't know it_

_Even so, your hand touched me was so tender)_

Another deep breath signals our conclusion of our stanzas and another heartfelt chorus begins.

**_Tarinai hibi ni kimi ga kureta_**

**_Mabushii egao ga susunde ite kureru you de_**

_(In the days I was feeling empty inside_

_You gave me your dazzling smile that made me feel as if I were warmly cuddled)_

**_Todokanakute ii sore de ii kara_**

**_Shiawase de ite_**

_(I don't care even if it doesn't come true __I won't care how I would feel_

_So please be happy)_

Before we could sing the last lines, my hand, within Kaito's , I gripped tightly realizing I can't contain the feelings I absorbed within the lyrics. A small gulp sent my tears in the verge of escaping my eyes.

**_Dare yori mo kimi ga.._**

**_Suki._**

_(I love you more than anyone else)_

I read the lyrics again and again. They held so much meaning; I had no words to describe it but only the tears waiting to fall can. Make a long story short, the song was whole-hearted, sincere, and deep.

"These words.. why did you write them this way?" I ask the sheet.

"I feel like I owed you something ever since you protected me from the removal," Kaito scratches his head and continues, "And I know you've been dealing with a lot of stress lately. Concerts, meetings, and such. So I figured I had to do something to keep you content."

I look at him, despite my tears struggling to flow down my cheeks. Despite the rosy tints spreading on my cheeks, I smile hopefully, at how caring he can be towards how I feel. None of my other close friends, not even Rin or Luka, could have cared this much or may have even reached out this far, concerning my emotions. "I never knew you cared this much for me."

"Well now you do know," Kaito says, keeping my fingers entwined in his, "I wrote this song for you because I want to be there for you this time. I want to the shoulder you can cry on and I have the desire to be able to console you and to become the person you come to when you're sad." I held the music sheet against my chest and encircled my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I stifled as I nuzzle against his cerulean scarf then I whisper, "My savior." Kaito gratefully hugs me back.

"You're welcome," He murmurs against my hair as he lightly pulls away to look at me again, "You're my savior. I'm just returning the kindness. "

We left the room holding each other; his arm draped around my shoulders and mine enclosed around his stomach.

"We'll get through this, Miku. I promise you."

My favorite part of the concert was being able to sing with Kaito and to be close to him at the very end of the last song we had to sing. And I sang my through my heart while I held his hand because there was no doubt I started loving him.

* * *

**Onward, like I said earlier, I thought the song was heartfelt the moment I heard the piano playing on the beginning~**

**I love the song so much!**

**Please R&R (thank you for reading!)**


End file.
